


Day 2: Asexual Flag

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Pride Month Prompts [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Annabeth Chase, Asexual Character, Asexual Percy Jackson, Asexual Relationship, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Coming Out, Crushes, F/M, Mentioned Nico di Angelo, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: Day 2 of Pride month challenge. Prompt: Asexual Flag."Wait. So people are supposed to want to have sex?"
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Sally Jackson (Percy Jackson), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Paul Blofis/Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Pride Month Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769779
Comments: 12
Kudos: 183





	Day 2: Asexual Flag

**Author's Note:**

> It's so easy to make Percy Jackson characters have different sexualities simply because the source material. Have you ever read a greek myth

“Wait so people are supposed to actually want to have sex?” Percy questioned Annabeth. They were sitting on Percy’s bunk in the Poseidon Cabin going through what he had missed during the school year, while he was unconscious. Unfortunately, that included Sex Ed.

“That’s what it says in all the resources I’ve read so far, Seaweed Brain.” Annabeth shrugged before closing the book she’d been holding. “Sexual urges are classified by the desire to have sex with someone or finding someone sexy.” she put finger quotes around the word sexy “People just like to have sex based on what I’ve seen in my research so far.”

“Umm. Is sex something that you want?” he asked awkwardly “Because I don’t really want sex and I don’t think I could do that.” he wasn’t looking her in the eye.  
“No, Percy. I don’t want sex. It’s probably good that you don’t want it either. Maybe there’s something different about us. I need to look into this more, maybe there’s some information in the books in my cabin.” She moved to stand but Percy pulled her back down against him.

“What are your theories so far, Wise Girl. I’m sure you have some.” he teased gently. She leaned against him.

“Well the gods are very sexual beings for the most part. With the exception of Lady Artemis, my mother, and a few other virgin goddesses. Maybe I get it from my mother, but on your side Poseidon sired quite a few of the heroes or old, and the villains.” Percy shuddered.

“Don’t remind me.” he muttered “I’m literally related to the golden fleece, and we know that he had sex with Gaea because of Anateus.” he made a face and gagged at the thought of having sex with Ol’ Dirt face. “Any other theories.” he nudged her along to stop focusing on the topic.

“It’s possible that over the years of trauma and our time in the pit,” a dark look crossed both their faces at the mention of Tartarus and Percy pulled Annabeth closer, “might have broken something in us or set a piece of our brains out of alignment, but it says that sexual urges start as early as 12 and I’m pretty sure neither of us had been terribly traumatized by that age.”

“People want sex at that age?” Percy sticks his tongue out “That’s weird.” He thinks for a few seconds “Maybe we were just born different,” he shrugs, “we should ask Mom, maybe she’ll have an idea about it.” Annabeth turned around so she was facing Percy, she looked somewhat surprised.

“That’s not a bad idea, Seaweed Brain.” He did a mock bow from his position on the bed.

“Thank you. I’ve been known to have them occasionally.” he joked, “we can visit this weekend like usual or call her now.” he gestured towards the fountain that was a gift from his father, Tyson had repaired it while he’d been missing. Annabeth slid off the bed and pulled Percy with her. She rifled through the pockets of her jean shorts. 

“I know I have a drachma somewhere.” she said getting progressively more annoyed before giving up. Percy fished through the fountain and pulled out a drachma. He tossed it into the rainbow formed in the steam coming off the hot salt water, as Annabeth moved to stand next to him.

“Oh Fleecy do me a solid, show me Sally Jackson, Upper East Side, Manhattan.” The mist shimmered and cleared to reveal Sally and her husband Paul standing in the kitchen of their small apartment. They appeared to be discussing something. “Mom!” Percy called, interrupting the conversation. She and Paul turned to look at them and Sally’s face broke out in a large smile.

“Percy, Annabeth. It’s great to see you. I thought we weren’t seeing you until Saturday.” She clapped her hands together

“Hey kids.” Paul waved

“Is everything alright? No quests or anything?” she looked worried.

“No, Mom. Everything’s fine. We just had a question for you.” he shuffled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm. So we were looking through the book for Sex Ed, and….” he blushed “What does it mean that neither of us want to have sex?” he rushed through as quickly as possible. Annabeth nudged him aside.

“He means do you know any reason that we might just not be attracted to people,” she glanced at Percy, “in a sexual manner.” she stated clearly. Paul sighed and turned to Sally.

“You won the bet. I’m making dinner tonight.” Sally smiled and leaned closer to the Iris Message.

“I knew you two were asexual.” Percy and Annabeth looked at eachother, “well, “ Sally amended, “I knew Percy was asexual and I thought you were as well Annabeth.” She nodded.

“What does asexual mean in this context?” Percy Snorted and Annabeth elbowed him.

“Hey,” he defended, “it’s not everyday that you don’t know what a word means.”  
“I know what the word means, Seaweed Brain,” she rolled her eyes, “but I’m pretty sure Sally doesn’t mean that we’re plants that can reproduce individually.” They turned back to Sally as Paul exited the room.

“No. I don’t mean that you’re plants.” She smiled softly. “Asexual is defined by the lack of sexual attraction. Approximately 1% of the world is asexual. You don’t find people ‘sexy’ or feel the need to have sex.”

“That makes sense.” Percy shrugged and turned to Annabeth. “It sounds like us Wise Girl, to be 1 in 100 odds in everything.” Annabeth looked interested by the new information and latched onto it.

“How do you know this Sally? Percy said to call you, but I didn’t expect you to have a complete answer for us about this.”

“Mom knows everything.” Percy stated almost smugly. Annabeth elbowed him in the side.

“ I don’t know everything, Percy,” she gives him an amused look, “but sexualities are something I do know. The gods have all different sexualities and I didn’t want to offend one of them accidentally.”

“Unlike Percy.” Annabeth muttered.

“Hey, the gods offend me too, and most of them deserve it.” he protested.

“I also noticed that Percy hadn’t shown any of the signs of sexual activity, like wet dreams or jerking off.” Percy was flushing a deep red. “At first I thought that between his quests and his ginormous crush on you,” both of them were blushing now, “he would develop later, but he still didn’t show any signs so I did some research into it so I could support him properly.” Sally seemed to not be paying attention to the deep flushes on either of their faces. “I learned as much about asexuality as I could.” She smiled and called to Paul, “Could you bring me the box in the bedroom labelled ‘for when Percy comes out.”

“You have a box!” Percy is once again surprised by his mother.

“What’s in it?” Annabeth is more curious, “Is it books about asexuality? That would be fascinating. I want to learn as much about it as I can.” Paul brings a large box into the kitchen and puts it on the counter. He kisses Sally on the cheek.

“I’m going out,” he snags his keys from the hook, “I’ll get cake to celebrate you winning the bet.” he walked out of the kitchen and they heard the apartment door open and close.

“The box has several things in it.” She takes the lid off of it and places it to the side. “Several books on the topic for Annabeth to look through, some t-shirts with asexual puns for Percy, a few bags of rainbow jelly beans, a blanket in the colors of the asexual flag, some decorations for your cabin, and two bags of homemade cake mix for just in case.” she winked “Chiron agreed to let you use the kitchen when I asked him.” Annabeth was focused on another topic.

“What’s the asexual flag for? And what colors is it?” Percy, simply excited by the idea of jellybeans and cake, turned back into the conversation.

Sally removed the blanket from the box to show it to them. It was a large knit blanket, big enough to fit across either of Percy’s beds and perfect for cuddling.  
“The flag is because you guys are considered part of the LGBTQ community because you’re not heterosexual, though you might be heteroromantic.”

“What do either of those words mean.” He looked confused “Why is every explanation in words I don’t understand.” he sighed.

“I know that heterosexual means that we’re only sexually attracted to members of the opposite sex, so heteroromantic must mean we’re only romantically attracted to members of the opposite sex.” Annabeth looked proud that she knew that.”I researched after Nico came out but I’ve never come across the term asexual before.” she explained.

Percy flushed at the mention of Nico. He still couldn’t believe that the younger boy had a crush on him for all those years. He still felt the need to interrupt the conversation.

“Umm. I’m not heteroromantic.” he jumbled out. “I. Ah,” he muttered, “had a crush on Luke for years,” he rushed out. He shifted uncomfortably. Annabeth blinked before she laughed.

“Join the club.” Annabeth looked over at Sally. “He would be Bisexual if he was attracted to people sexually, so the right word for this would be biromantic, correct?”

“Yes.” Sally looked satisfied as if she had been expecting this. “I knew you must have liked Luke from the way you ranted about him, and your obvious crush on Annabeth ended up with you two together, for better or worse.” She stared at both of them. “I expect to help plan the wedding in a few years.” Both Percy and Annabeth are flushed at the mention of a wedding.

“So,” Percy awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, “about the colors of our flag.” It was an obvious diversion tactic but it draws the conversation away from the topic of a wedding. Not that he would mind marrying Annabeth in the future. Sally gestures towards the blanket in her hands.

“The black represents asexuality because it’s the lack of sexual attraction, the grey is for grey-asexuality and demi-sexuals who sometimes feel sexual attraction, the white is meant to represent non-asexual parteners and allies, and the purple is for community.” She puts the blanket down on the counter.

“I thought you guys would like a blanket to snuggle under in Percy’s cabin instead of just a flag for the wall, though I got one of those too.” She looks at them. “Everyone knows that you sleep in the same bed after everything that’s happened to you, and I know I don’t have to worry about sex.” Percy made a face. “I talked to Chiron about that.”

“You’re the reason we haven’t gotten in trouble for sharing a cabin.” Annabeth snapped her fingers. “Thank you. We need to be together to make sure the other is there when we wake up.” Percy and Annabth look at eachother and clasp hands. Sally sends a sad smile their way and places a hand over her belly.

“You can pick up the box when you visit this Saturday.” Sally picks up the blanket from the counter, folds it, and places it back into the box. “I’ll make blue cake to celebrate.”

“Yes!” Percy fistpumped. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Thank you Sally. See you on Saturday.” Sally swiped her hand through the message and the call ended.

Annabeth turned towards him.  
“So, Luke. Huh.” Percy groaned “I guess you have a thing for blondes.”  
“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” He smiled at her and she smiled back.

“Never.”


End file.
